eotpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashlak
Palth: Father has died. He passed the wall and took down 25 humans until he was finally brought to justice. I am going to Westwood to avenge him, don't try to stop me.. Ashlak: LOL Palth: ... Ashlak: Sry, wrong chat )) Ashlak is a half-orc/half-draenei warrior serving under the Horde. His bulkiness has caused him to be in the front of every battle and raid, thus giving him plenty experience in the battlefield. He favours the axe as his weapon, hence his nickname - The Axe. Recent progress within the planet Azeroth has granted him leadership over Stonewatch Fortress and a weapons developement project with the help of Lohn'kosh. 'Personality' Warlords of the Horde have constantly used Ashlak as tank in battlefields. Because of this, Ashlak has several scars and painful experiences. Once he was afraid of the battlefield, but now - greets it with chanting grunting noises and also cackles at his foes while fighting. He isn't afraid of dying because he pictures himself all-mighty in the battlefield. This may reflect to his big ego, fearlesness or just plain stupidity. That's also a reason of his recklessness - Often going into battle and fighting before thinking anything through. Ashlak's silent presence at war meetings leave people to think that he has a low intellect. As previously stated, he is reckless, this concludes that he doesn't put a lot into tactics when a battle calls. But the orc has an admiration towards armor and weapons - often polishing them and keeping them lined up and safe in his chests. He knows much about weapons, especially axes and loves to study materials with smiths. Ashlak is very obedient, always listening to his higher officers. He respects anyone higher ranked than him and almost does everything he's told. He looks up to his warlords stationed with him - Palth and Grak'maug. Ashlak also seems to hold some respect towards the warlock Lohn'kosh, although he despises black magic. 'Biography' Ashlak was born in Hellfire Peninsula by the Devouring Sea. His father was Torak Spineripper, a member of the Shattered Hand Clan, but was soon abolished because his two sons were half-draenei. The mother, who was hidden all this time, was slaughtered by the clan, but Torak managed to escape with his two infant sons - Ashlak and Malakar. He travelled further inland and disguised the blue glowing eyes of this two sons with wolf pelt headdresses. They got accepted into the Warsong Clan and the two brothers started training for battle. Ashlak starting growing a lot bigger than his brother Malakar and soon, they were both sent into battle. They were successful, despite for Malakar's minor injuries. But the more the brothers battled, the more injuries Malakar got, and Ashlak only returned with more and more kills. Malakar came to an understanding that he was not born for battle and left before the clash of steel got a chance to mortally wound him. Ashlak tried to go with his brother, but Malakar insisted that Ashlak's place was with Warsong, and he must battle for the glory of the clan. Ashlak agreed and started training more and more, he was placed infront of almost every raid because of his size and his experience in battle grew. By the time Ashlak was 31, he had been waiting for a long time to go through the Dark Portal to battle in the alien world known as Azeroth. Ashlak and a group of 50 more Warsong clansmen were set as reinforcements infront of the portal on Draenor, and when the time finally came, he marched through and set foot on the soil of the new world he had entered. By that time, the Horde had already captured Southern Elwynn and established Golar Ro'th on top the Grand Hamlet. He had met many people there that he had learned to respect, including Lohn'kosh and the three brothers - Palth, Grak'maug and Thorgrim, Son of Druah. He was soon put in charge of a distraction group when the war came to Redridge. The suicide troops were to distract the humans in Lakeshire and possibly some of the humans in Stonewatch to make the conquest on the fortress easier. Many died, but Ashlak was lucky to survive with minor wounds. The battle was fierce but the Horde was victiorious and Gul'dan was pleased. Later, he was given rule over Stonewatch Fortress until the Bleeding Hollow Clan's arrival. He started a weapon and armor developement project in the fort with the help of Lohn'kosh that he codenamed Orkanos. He soon met Varok, who was sent by Lohn'kosh to aid Ashlak in running things. Although he didn't like the idea at first, he was pleased with Varok's ideas and motivation. 'The Rally of Peons' During Ashlak's times in Golar Ro'th, he was a grunt with several tasks at his hands, like guard duty, patrolling and polishing weapons. He had befriended many peons during his service in the hamlet because he spent a lot of time near them. One morning, when Ashlak was enjoying a well deserved rest, a cry could be heard around the settlement. "Gul'dan is coming! The Master is visiting!" Ashlak had never seen Gul'dan before, but only heard stories of his horrid actions and brutal leadership. He felt fear. Grak'maug had tasked Ashlak to rally the peons to safety. Thinking it was an easy task to do, Ashlak continued to gather the peons in their huts, but It all seemed too easy at first. There were peons missing from their huts and Gul'dan's arrival came closer by the minute. He found the missing peons outside of town, goofing around. And when he finally rallied the last of them in peon huts, the Master had arrived. The workers were all shaking in his presence.. When Gul'dan left and handed the title of Warlord to Grak'maug, the peons stormed to Ashlak, raised him high up and showered him with mutton. Many cheers were heard across town: "Asslak, savior of peons! Asslak, savior of peons!" The peons had crafted straw statues of Ashlak in every peon hut and bestowed Ashlak with the title - Savior of Peons. 'Project: Orkanos' Category:Character